


【獒龙】推拿

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii
Summary: 少些伤病





	1. Chapter 1

张继科趴在理疗床上，脸埋进床单，宛如一只破布娃娃。  


他想起电视上循环播放的****丸广告。  


精神矍铄的大将军忽然扶住后腰，语调沉痛，腰不好，就没戏唱了。  


理疗室门开了，他透过理疗床上的窟窿看到一双细白的腿走进来。  


腿问他，张继科儿先生吗。  


张继科发出被这黏黏糊糊的语调和亲亲热热的儿化音击中了小心脏后哼哼唧唧的声音以示回复。  


腿大夫紧接着絮絮叨叨，我看过病例啦，你这个腰……  


张继科在活动范围内点着迷蒙的脑袋，腿大夫你说的都对。  


腿大夫最后总结，昂……开穴吧可能，最快。  


张继科尽力扭头，抬着脖子瞅。  


正巧撞上腿大夫圆溜溜的黑眼睛盯着他。  


张继科激动得语无伦次，想，想不到秦，秦大夫这么年轻。

  
腿大夫抿着上翘嘴角笑道，秦大夫是我师父，这两天去开研讨会啦，我叫马龙。  


张继科激动得语无伦次，诶，小马大夫你长得真好看。  


他抓住小马大夫软乎乎的小手，大夫我上有老下有小，你可一定要把我治好。  


马龙给吓一跳，上有老下有小，想不到你结婚还挺早。  


张继科激动地语无伦次，不不不，是狗，汪汪待哺。  
  


  
没想到小马大夫一双柔软小手还挺有劲。在他背肌上摸索几下就换了手肘。  


怼得张继科出乎意料地龇牙咧嘴。  


碍于男人的面子不能叫苦，张继科开始放飞思维。  


小马大夫脚好小，跟自己甩在地上的鞋一比大概要小一圈。  


麻麻他好可爱。  


开穴推拿是个力气活，小马大夫喘得好厉害。  


诶呀他问我疼吗，不疼不疼。  


诶呀他问我腿上有感觉吗，有有有，特别有，哪都有。  


要我给你我的手，嗯，还有我的小心心。  


  
可爱，想……  


嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！  
  


  
小许大夫扶着跌碎的镜片，怨恨地看着张继科。  


是他，就是他，吓得我摔碎了眼镜。  


是他，就是他，拉着我师兄不撒手。  


眼前一幅执手相看泪眼，我们改日再约的图景，小许大夫压抑住自己给师父打电话的冲动。  


师父，白菜成精了，记几长腿跟猪跑啊。  
  


  
回家之后张继科对着微信聊天界面开始酝酿诗意。  


跟可爱的小大夫如何聊天才能激起他心中的爱与怜惜，急求，在线等。  


徘徊犹豫间，小马大夫发来消息。  


感觉怎么样，注意休息啊。  


张继科忽略自己已经轻松很多的腰背，良心活蹦乱跳地极夸张描述了自己的病情。  


妄图激起可爱的小马大夫的爱与怜惜。  


小马大夫果然非常着急，表示会再想办法的。  


张继科仿佛听到自己心底有一只粉红色的佩奇猪发出了尖利而魔性的笑声。

  
今天也要做一个幸福的猪猪男孩。  
  


  
第二天迎接张继科的是一个看起来凶巴巴的男人。  


远一点的地方站着顺心畅意志得意满的小许大夫和给他攥紧拳头表示加油的可爱的小马大夫。  


被爱情冲昏了头脑的张继科焦黑脸上浮现出少女般的红晕。

  
凶巴巴男人问他，脸咋红了。  


张继科本能地立正站好，拿出见岳父的尊敬，紧张得语无伦次，容…容光焕发。  


这时马龙一脸担忧地拉着他的胳膊对他说，玘哥手劲大，你疼也不要哭，我一会儿请你吃好吃的。  


张继科拍拍他的手，骄傲地挺起了胸膛，跟在陈玘身后进了理疗室。

  
当他看到陈玘眼中一丝精光闪过，突然觉得自己仿佛真的成为了那位戏台上的老将军，背上插满了flag。  


张继科伸着脖子吱哇乱叫的时候痛定思痛地想，两盘拍黄瓜，不然这事儿没完。


	2. Chapter 2

马龙正坐在休息室里百无聊赖地转那根平时他常别在白大褂胸前口袋里的圆珠笔。

许昕扶着眼镜跑进来，仿佛遇上了鬼子进村。

他趴在秦志戬耳边说了几句话，秦志戬抬头看了一眼马龙，就合上门去了诊室。

过了一会走廊那头响起张继科不依不饶的声音，马龙手里的圆珠笔咻地飞了出去，许昕以风骚迅捷的身姿堵在门口，大声咳嗽妄图混淆视听。

但依旧遮掩不了门外一声高过一声的“小马大夫”。

小马大夫飞快地抓了几把头发，笑意盈盈地拨开许昕打开门。

许昕捂着咳痛了的嗓子，内心在呐喊：“哦！师兄，你这个愚蠢的土拨鼠！”

张继科见马龙出来了，笑皱了脸就迎上去。

“小马大夫我可找着你了，秦大夫还说你有事不见我。”

他身后又走上来一位漂亮姑娘，手臂上还搭着一件男款的荧光色运动外套。

马龙脚底下拐了个弯就朝走廊那头去了。

“昂，是有事的。”他说。

张继科不是来推拿的。

他表示经过小马大夫的妙手回春，自己的腰已经和良心一样活蹦乱跳。

但他却被许昕仗着人高马大撂在了理疗床上。

“给你巩固巩固。”秦志戬冷着脸说。

马龙绷着一张小脸坐到陈玘对面。

“小龙人儿你咋啦？”

“张继科来了，我懒得搭理他。”

陈玘欣慰地点头：“这就对喽，这种推拿的时候嗷嗷叫的男人，找不到对象的。”

“怎么找不到呀？”马龙挑着嗓子说，“还可漂亮了，这不都带过来了嘛。”

“……”

马龙好不容易追上暴走的陈玘，发现他正趴在诊室门上的玻璃窗外往里看。

“怎么不进去？”马龙问。

陈玘一脸幸灾乐祸：“嚯，秦师父亲自动手，给丫走罐呢。”

秦志戬啵地一声把火罐拔掉，跟魂飞魄散的张继科说：“行了，起来吧。六个小时别沾水。”

一身药油味，看谁还愿意跟你去约会。

许昕抱着胳膊乐得一抽一抽：“老张你叫得真没出息。你女朋友就搁旁边站着可嫌你丢人。”

张继科一口浊气还没喘出来，许昕又接着说：“不过你藏得挺深啊，之前你那样，我们可都以为你单身啊。一个疗程不见，还把女朋友领来了。”

马龙嘭地推门进来，刚刚还哈哧哈哧喘气的张继科一骨碌就爬起来了。

“小马大夫我给你介绍一下。”

“怎么，还要叫嫂子啊。”马龙气哼哼的。

“你要愿意也行啊。”张继科乐得脸又皱在一起，推了一下同来的漂亮姑娘，“这我表妹，快，小马大夫就是哥对象，叫嫂子。”

“……”

“别了。”小马大夫撇过脸去，“走个罐叫那么惨，我可嫌你丢人啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

晚饭后张继科躲进卧室准备跟此刻正在外地出差的小马大夫黏黏糊糊视个频来增进感情。

不知道从哪里看到的瘦腿教程正在潜心研究的表妹在客厅大喊：“张继科！伏兔穴在哪里！”

张继科大喊回去：“啥玩意儿！”

表妹继续大喊：“伏兔穴！”

张继科还是没听清，一手举着手机一手扒着卧室门伸头去看他表妹又作了什么妖。

视频接通了，马龙在那头儿顺嘴接话：“大腿前边儿。”

表妹扑上来抢过张继科的手机大喊：“谢谢嫂子！”

于是小情侣晚饭后卿卿我我你侬我侬的甜蜜时光就变成了医护人员小马大夫远程指导自己对象的表妹辨认穴位并多次叮嘱别自己瞎按的普及中医常识系列活动。

挂了电话张继科很不满。

但他还没来得及说出自己的不满，表妹就先发制人：“张继科你和我嫂子谈了这么长时间对象，你怎么啥都不知道？”

张继科说：“我知道的多了！……挤按睛明穴，揉四白穴！”

“我还轮刮眼眶呢，这几个除了我们上幼儿园的小侄子不知道，其他人都知道。”表妹说。

张继科一时间无语凝噎。

表妹继续说：“如果你这么继续不学无术下去的话，以后那些瘦腰瘦胳膊的穴位，我还是要去找嫂子。”

张继科权衡了被表妹问东问西和自己对象被表妹缠着问东问西并冷落自己，决定变换策略。

他说：“你嫂子刚说了，不让你自己瞎按，你老实一点。”

马龙没有想到，自己出差回来第一件事是张继科要跟自己学习辨认穴位。

虽然他出差这几天非常想和自己对象亲亲抱抱举高高，但是对于张继科这种突然对中医知识燃起兴趣的行为，他还是十分支持的。

他问：“你也想瘦腿吗？”

张继科露出了不解的神情。

马龙红着小脸说：“可是我觉得你现在大腿挺好看的呀。”

张继科突然很激动。

马龙拉着张继科的手指头尖儿，细声细语跟他讲。

“这个是少冲……关冲……商阳……嗯，这个，嗯……壮阳的。”

张继科更激动了。

小马大夫如愿以偿地跟自己对象亲亲抱抱了。

包括但不限于。

不学无术的张继科最终只记住了壮阳两个字。

为了不让表妹瞧不起自己，他赖在小马大夫书房里看着一堆自己完全看不懂的专业书籍假装埋头苦学。

一个平静的夜晚。

被勤学苦练的男朋友冷落了的小马大夫正在浴缸里吹泡泡。这时候突然闯入了一个不速之客。

闯入者拿着地摊上五块钱一本的《人体穴位大全》要求小马大夫检查自己的学习成果。

张继科的黑爪子顺着马龙湿漉漉的后背划拉。

肩井……风门……肺俞。

马龙让他摸得直打哆嗦。

张继科手伸到水底下继续划拉。

胃俞……三焦……肾俞。

黑爪子在小马大夫后腰那边摸着就不撒手了。

张继科问：“小马大夫这是啥穴位呀？”

马龙脑袋靠着张继科倚在浴缸边哼哼唧唧了一会儿。

然后他说：“狗爪子拿走。”

特别无情。

张继科觉得马龙实在是不解风情。

然后他就眼睁睁看着马龙从浴缸里出来背朝自己站着，抓着自己的手点在他后腰上往下滑。

“记着昂……志室，阳关，次髎。”

这谁受得了，张继科觉得自己不太行了。

然后小马大夫撒开某人的狗爪子，转过身来戳了一下张继科小腹。

“关元……”马龙特别认真，“壮阳的。”


	4. Chapter 4

小马大夫外出学习。

他对象十分不满：你怎么总是出差！

他边用肩膀夹着手机跟小马大夫抱怨边锁上家门下楼遛狗。

到单元楼下道哥激动地往外一窜，牵引绳那头刚挂电话就沉迷和对象聊微信的张继科一脚踩空就让它拽了个跟头平地摔倒。

张继科若无其事地爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，并不理会隔壁楼根里那个看着他一脸懵逼的小男孩。

走了两步他难过地发现刚跟马龙新买的情侣款运动长裤膝盖的地方拉了个大口子。

心都碎了。

晚上的时候张继科觉得腰疼。

第二天的时候他去医院。

医院走廊里他扶着腰走过去，热心的大哥问他咋了。

让狗拽倒了，张继科说。

嚯，大哥说，啥品种这么猛，藏獒啊？

张继科摸摸鼻子：哈哈，比熊，比熊。

陈玘看见张继科扶着腰走进来。

你咋啦，他问。

张继科羞于出口。

陈玘说：你不会是肾……

不不不不不，这话不能瞎说。张继科连忙否认。

临走前张继科嘱咐陈玘：别跟龙说。

陈玘正色：你肾真不行啊？

张继科梗着脖子喊：我是怕他担心！

马龙回来没多久打算带张继科跟几个朋友吃顿饭认识认识。

张继科本能地反抗见陈玘。

昂……马龙说，主要是有个之前的学长回来了我们聚聚。

聚餐那天张继科和马龙在路上堵了会车，到包间门口的时候听到里头已经聊开了。

玘子那天我在你们那边看见个小伙子，看着挺壮实我一问说是让狗拽了。我还寻思是啥狗藏獒啊这么猛，他一说我都呆掉了哈哈哈哈哈你猜是啥？

马龙刚好这时候推开门。

玘哥，邱哥，这就是张……

比熊，张继科说，是比熊。


End file.
